Lucky Girl
by aoimidori
Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura talk about a huge thing that has changed Sakura's life immensely. 2nd in Tomoyo Trilogy. [Tomoyo, Onesided]


  
**LUCKY GIRL**  
bluegreen13

* * *

**disclaimer** _Card Captor Sakura_ does not belong to me but to the wonderful people of the all girls studio _CLAMP_, who are my absolute anime idols ^.^ [© CLAMP/Kodansha Ltd.] I'm just a fan who gets her kick out off borrowing the characters ^^;; 

**author's notes** this is a story that takes place after my first CCS fic, called _Tomodachi_. as usual, it tackles tomoyo­chan's feelings for sakura. I didn't make it the second chapter of _Tomodachi_ because both stories could be stand alone even though both has the same conclusion in the end. it's not as angsty as the first fic but it still shows the same kind of angst. Actually, I've always wanted to write a sakura+syaoran story but just can't find the right idea for a right plot in my mind, so I came up with this story. it's still syaoran and sakura, even though tomoyo is the lead. I guess I can write stories about her more easily because I can relate to her more…she likes her best friend who likes someone else…someone else who is a friend…you'll understand what I'm talking about more when you read my poems _Best Friends_ and _Want To_… on ffn. Enough with my babbling though and on with the fic!! 

* * *

"I would! I gladly would!" Sakura Kinomoto gushed, smiled and then kissed Li Syaoran's lips. "I would gladly marry you!" 

**+~+~+~+**

The phone rang and she grabbed the quivering receiver off the hook. 

"Moshi moshi," she said through the mouthpiece, "Daidouji residence." 

"Tomoyo­chan!" a familiar, excited voice was heard from the other line. 

"Sakura­chan," Tomoyo's soft-spoken voice had a happy tone to it. 

"I have news! I have something I really want to share with you," Sakura said. 

"Why don't we meet Rika­chan's coffee-house?" Tomoyo volunteered. 

"Sure. I'll meet you there at 5, okay?" 

It was 4 o'clock already. 

"Okay." 

Tomoyo and Sakura hung up the phone. 

"I think I know what you're going to tell me, Sakura­chan…" her voice trailed off, her face with smile, yet a smile that expressed sadness. 

Tomoyo took a quick shower. The clocked ticked. Minutes passed. It was almost 5 now. It took only a 10-minute walk to Rika's coffeehouse. 

She didn't need all those bodyguards now that she'd grown, nor did she need a limousine to get around town. 

She arrived there with two minutes to spare. Choosing a table by the window, she sat down and waited for Sakura. Rika spotted her and headed over. 

"Tomoyo­chan!" Rika beamed at her. "What brings you here?" 

"I'm meeting Sakura," Tomoyo answered. 

"Can I get you anything?" 

"No, thanks," Tomoyo smiled. 

"The clock struck 5:00…5:05…5:08…5:10. The door suddenly opened. 

"Gomen!" Sakura smiled apologetically, taking the seat across Tomoyo. "Have you been here long?" 

"No, not really," the other girl…woman answered. 

"Anything you want?" Rika was again at their side. 

Sakura smiled, "a cup of cappuccino please." 

"Okay, on the house," Rika smiled. 

"Arigatou." 

She faced tomoyo again. 

"You said you have something to share?" Tomoyo said. 

Sakura smiled so wide, the corners of her mouth reached her ears. And then she held her right hand up. There was something glittering on her fourth finger. Then she shook her hand slightly to make it reflect the setting sun, which was visible from their window. 

Tomoyo smiled. 

"I figured that was what you were going o tell me. Li­kun asked me what I think of it, about him proposing to you last week," she said. 

"He did?" Sakura seemed a bit taken aback. 

Tomoyo nodded. 

"Oh, well," Sakura shrugged. And then she smiled again. "Isn't this great?" 

Tomoyo nodded again, "Of course! It's a great thing!" 

"And of course, _you_ will be my maid­of­honor, ne? Tomoyo­chan?" Sakura declared. 

"Of course," Tomoyo agreed. "Congratulations." 

Silence followed, neither of them knowing what to say next. Rika came and went with Sakura's cappuccino… 

"Syaoran is such a great guy," Sakura said softly, staring at the ring. "Years ago, I never…even just the possibility of us being together was unimaginable. But now…it just feels so right. I love him so much." 

"I understand," Tomoyo said. 

"You always _have_ understood me Tomoyo­chan," Sakura smiled at her beloved friend. 

"You're a lucky girl Sakura­chan," Tomoyo said. "Not everyone has the chance to be with the one they truly love." 

"I know," Sakura said. "I'm aware that I am truly blessed." 

"Not everyone has the luck, or even just the chance, to be loved by the one they love as much as they love them," Tomoyo added softly. 

Sakura sensed something was strangely amiss with her best friend. 

"Don't worry Tomoyo­chan, one day, you will surely be lucky too. The one you love the most will also love you back, love you the way you deserve to be loved." 

Tomoyo looked at her. 

*_if only you knew how impossible that is…_* 

"If ever I loved someone, and it should happen that he loves someone else, I will let it be, for at least two people will be very lucky in having found each other. And I will be lucky too, because if the person I love is happy, then I think _I_ will be very happy too." 

"Oh Tomoyo­chan! One day, I am sure, better luck will come your way…" 

Later on, Tomoyo was walking back home, reflecting on the conversation she had with Sakura. 

"Luck…?" she whispered, interrogating the wind. "Happiness…" 

It was true, what she told Sakura about her luck. And true, that not everyone gets to be lucky enough to be loved as much as they love. 

She, herself, was a solid example. It just so happened that she accepted her luck, and embraced it, looked at it in the positive light, all for the person she loved the most… 

_~owari~_

* * *

**author's notes II** gosh, just typing that makes me realize how corny and mushy their conversation about luck and love was!!! still…FEEDBACK PLEASE!!! oh, and before i forget, i altered _Tomodachi_ a bit and gave Rika a coffee shop. That's why she has one now... 

**archived @**  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net under bluegreen13  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/bluegreen13/eyes/fanfiction.html  
various Yahoo! Groups


End file.
